Fall for you
by hermionepercy12
Summary: What happens when Ginny tells Hermione,that Ron was cheating on her. What happens when she was saved by a mysterious boy from Ron.Will she fall for him or will she hate him? What happen when they fake date. read this to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I hope you like this story. Please review and if any of you guys read any of my other stories they are on hold and I hope you like this.I don't own Harry Potter as they belong to J.K Rowling.  
**

I hope Ron remembered how anniversary thought Hermione as she walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Hermione saw Ginny coming towards her with an sad expression,why is Ginny sad thought Hermione."Hermione can I talk to you in private?"asked Ginny. Hermione nodded at her and followed her to Ginny dorm.

"Hermione, I have something to tell you,"said Ginny looking at Hermione with sad eyes. "What is it?"asked Hermione with an worried expression on her face. She has the right to know thought Ginny,she took a breath and said, "I caught Ron cheating on you. I saw him kissing Lavender,when you were in patrol yesterday."

Why did Ron this to me thought Hermione and she felt tears coming down her face. At least she told me and I didn't had to see it thought Hermione and Ginny hugged her until she had no more tears on her eyes. "Thank you for telling me this,"said Hermione quietly. She left Ginny and went to find Ron. She found him talking to Harry. "Ron can I talk to you in private?"asked Hermione. Ron nodded at her and followed left them to talk.I hope we can still be friends thought Hermione.

"Ron I am breaking up with you and I hope we can be friends,"said Hermione smiling at him,she must be taught a lesson that no one breaks up with Ron Weasley thought Ron and Hermione saw the crazy look in his eyes and dropped her books and ran but before she could escaped,Ron took her hands,he looked at her and raised his hand and would have slapped her if a boy with short brown shaggy hair and sea blue eyes stopped him. "You know if you hit a girl it shows that you are coward,"whispered the boy dangerously taking out his wand. "Now if I were you,I would be going back to my common room,"told the boy pointing his wand at him.

Ron dropped her hands and ran. "Thank you so much,"said Hermione. The boy smiled at her and said, "It is no problem and as I said it shows how he is coward,"said the boy as he gave her,her books. "Hey what is your name?"asked Hermione as she picked up her books but,when she turned around, he was gone,that was weird I thought he was here a minute ago thought Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I hope you like this chapter and I don't own Harry Potter seeing as they belong to J.K Review this chapter.**

_**Previously**_

_he was here a minute ago thought Hermione._

_**Now**_

Hermione went to the library after classes and took a seat on her usual have officially become the worst day in my life,I found out my ex-boyfriend had been cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend and,he was about to beat me if that boy hadn't stopped him and I am paired up with a boy called Terry Boot and he didn't showed up for Ancient Runes thought Hermione.

Just then Harry came in. "Hermione why did you broke up with Ron?"asked Harry,Hermione narrowed her eyes and answered, "Ginny told me the truth."

Harry eyes widened at her,he knew that Ron was cheating on me with Lavender,why didn't he tell me thought Hermione. "Harry James Potter why didn't you tell me he was cheating on me?"asked Hermione. "I thought it would be better,if you didn't know,"answered Harry quietly. Calm down count to ten thought Hermione.

"Harry,it hurts me to find out that my boyfriend cheated on me but you should have told me,"whispered Hermione sadly. "I better go Harry,see you later Harry,"said Hermione putting a smiling face at him.

Hermione went to the common room. Hermione saw Ron coming towards her. Hermione ran to her dorm. Hermione laid down and cried herself to sleep. Hermione woke up and remembered yesterday's events. Oh yeah Ginny told me, Ron cheated on me with Lavender and Harry knew thought Hermione. Well I am no more going to waste my tears on him thought Hermione.

Hermione went down and saw Ron and Harry awake and the both of them coming towards her. She ran towards the door but it was to late,Ron grabbed her hands. "What do you want Ron?"asked Hermione angrily. "Hermione,I won't cheat on you again and beside we belong together,"said Ron. Hermione narrowed her eyes and slapped him.

"Ron, I can never trust you again and by the way the next time you said that shit we belong together,I will hex you Ron,"said Hermione. She left them and went to her ancient runes class. "Class we are now going to work on our projects,"said Professor Bathsheda. Everyone went to their partners. Now who is my partner thought Hermione.

Hermione saw the boy from yesterday sitting by himself,So he is Terry thought smiled at her pointed at her to come and sit beside him. Who does he think he is thought Hermione angrily as she took a seat beside him. "So partner what is the project?"asked took out a roll of parchment and shoved it to him. "Who knew Gryffindors have such a temper,"said Terry grinning at her with amusement. Calm down, you have to deal with him for only a year thought Hermione.

Terry looked at the parchment and noticed something. He canceled a word and wrote something else. "Why did you canceled that?"asked Hermione,Terry shook his head at her and answered, "You made a mistake and so I correct it."

Hermione took the parchment from him and saw her mistake. Bloody hell this is the first time make a mistake thought Hermione,Terry smirk at her with amusement and said, "Everyone makes mistake Hermione."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and snapped, "I don't make mistakes." He shake his head at her words and laughed at what she had said,the both of them did their work without any talk. That insufferable boy thought Hermione after the class.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I hope you like this chapter and please review and as usual I don't own Harry Potter as they belong to J.K Rowling.**

_**Previously**_

_That insufferable boy thought Hermione after the class._

_**Now**_

Why do I get bad luck thought Hermione as she walked towards the library.I am stuck with annoying partner and I don't know how to get back at Ron thought Hermione. She went to the library and saw Terry sitting at her table,is he following me thought Hermione marched and took a seat beside him.

Terry looked from his book to see a angry raised his eyebrows and asked, "Why are you angry?"

"First I don't know how to get back at Ronald and Lavender and you are annoying,"answered Hermione,why does he has the ability to make me say things that I don't want to say thought Hermione.I am annoying huh thought Terry. "I know how you can get back on him,"said Terry his sea blue shining with amusement.

Hermione looked at him with interest. "I am listening,"said Hermione,Terry grin at her and said, "Date other boys to make him realize, what he had lost,"

That is not a bad idea but who can help me thought Hermione. "If you want I can help me,"told Terry,why is he helping me thought Hermione. "Why are you helping me?"asked Hermione who looked at him with suspicious.

**Terry P.O.V**

"I believe that being unfaithful shouldn't go unpunished and it doesn't help that he cheated on a beautiful girl,"said I,I am not exactly lying because he was cheating on the girl I liked her since 3rd year but, I am not telling her that.I want to help her and I don't like the idea of her using some other guy.

She looked at me startled,her beautiful chocolate brown eyes soften at my words. "Thank you and I will think about your proposition,"said she,she was looking at her shoes. "Meet me here tomorrow after school,"ordered I. I can't help it but make her angry,it makes her look face was red from anger and her hands on her hips. It was worth saying that to her,to see her angry.

"And why should I come here after school?"asked Hermione,she still had her hands on her hips. "The ancient runes project,"answered I smirking at her knowing that she forgot about it.

**Hermione P.O.V**

I want to wipe that smirk off his face,is he here to annoyed me and how can I forgot about my project. I left him and went to find Ginny,seeing as she is the only one I can trust now. I found her in her dorm. I said,"Ginny,I need to get something off my chest."

She nodded at me and I started to tell her about Terry and his looked at me with disbelief and shouted, "You got one of the hottest boys wanting to help you and you said you will think about it!"

I whispered to her angrily,"You don't have to shout about it"

She looked at me in disbelief and said again, "You got one of the hottest boys to help you get revenge."

I nodded at her. "You should accept it Hermione,I mean you get to kiss him and you have to admit that he is hot and smart,"said Ginny. I don't know what makes her think he is hot sure,his eyes are blue as the sea and it doesn't help that his body is lean and muscular at that thought my face turned red.

But I don't like him because of him being annoying. She looked at me shyly and said, "And you like him."

"No I don't Ginny,"said I glared at Ginny,she gave me look that said yeah right. "So you don't like him than why don't you agree to his plan."said Ginny smirking at me. She got a point,it not like I like him. "Fine,it is not like I like him,"said I. I hope I am not making a mistake,watch out Ron I am getting back on you.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I hope you like this chapter and please review as I said before I don't own Harry Potter as it belong to J.K Rowling.**

_**Previously**_

_watch out Ron I am getting back on you._

_**Now**_

The next day,Hermione went to the library to find Terry but he wasn't will he be thought Hermione as she searched for him in the gave up and went to the black saw Terry sleeping on the grass. Hermione walked to him cautiously worried that he will wake up,Hermione was standing on top of him.

He looks like an angel thought Hermione staring at his face closely. "You know you shouldn't stare at people,"said Terry as he opened his eyes to her,Hermione blushed and apologized to him. "So did you considered my offer?"asked Terry.

Hermione looked at him and smiled at her "Good now,how are we making people believe that we are dating?"asked Hermione looking at him straight in the eye. Terry thought about it and grinned at her and whispered it to her eyes widened and she nodded to him.

Terry grinned at her and kissed her like his life depended and Hermione kissed him back. Everyone in the great hall whistled and did cat god she is better than I imagine thought Terry as they broke the looked at him with a daze. "I will see you after dinner in the library Mya,"whispered Terry to Hermione ear.

**Ron P.O.V**

How dare she kissed him and who the hell is he. "Ginny,who the hell is he?"asked I,Ginny raised her eyes brows and answered, "Terry Boot he is in your year,"

I narrowed my eyes at them and I have to find a way to win her back but how,maybe Ginny got an idea. "Ginny how do you win a girl heart back?"asked I. "I am not helping you as I see Hermione is happy with him,"answered Ginny realizing my plan. No we belong together everyone knows that.

**Hermione P.O.V**

Who knew for someone who can make me angry,he is one hell of a kisser. I left Terry with a daze look. I took a seat beside Ginny,she smiled at me and mouth it works.I looked at Ron and saw his face was red with anger,I smirked at this,the plan is turning out nicely if I say so myself.

I scanned for Terry and found him talking to Michael Corner.I caught his eye and he winked at me and I felt my heart beating harder but what does this mean,Ron never made my heart beat faster no I can't like him,he is annoying,arrogant and hot wait where did that came from.

I ate my dinner quickly so I can go to the library to meet him. I went to the ancient runes section and saw him getting a book. I took the parchment and started to read what we translate so far but there is a word here that I don't know.

"So Hermione do you know what does that word mean?"asked Terry,I was shocked to find him standing behind me.


End file.
